Ten different things  HPDM
by Hepzheba
Summary: Ten drabbles written while listening to ten different songs. HPDM edition!


**The rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye my lover – James Blunt<strong>

It was so strange. Being alone again. He had known there was an end, there always was, he had known that when he grew up, but now… Harry had just walked into his life, to years after the war and changed him. Changed everything he was and everything he had ever been. Love had never been so sweet and life had never felt so right.

It felt good falling asleep, dreams of Harry haunted him. He felt even worse waking up. He had known the time had come, known for some time, but still. The moment he saw Harry's body lying there lifeless, it hurt like a bloody Cruciatus.

He would do anything to not be left behind. Anything at all. Harry was his best friend, his lover, his one and only.

The hollowness just wouldn't go away.

**A/N:** Starting out with the heavy stuff. I thought James would go "I'm so hollow, so hollow, baby" a while longer so story ended quite abruptly but rules are rules (and should be followed, not broken dammit!)

**En famn för mig* - Melissa Horn **(*Swedish, meaning An embrace for me)**  
><strong>Harry had been sleeping way too much lately. The sun was almost going down when he finally got out off bed. He wasn't feeling as if the rain was killing him, like it had felt after the war. It was just rain, not his own tears, he had learned. And it was okay.

He had no idea where Draco was, escaping the evil claws of the law and the Ministry, but he was certain the other man was safe somewhere, safe and waiting for their next meeting. Wherever he was, Harry knew the other man loved him, just as much as Harry loved him.

The rain was okay, it was just rain, after all.

**A/N:** Gosh, this was really hard. Melissa is a brilliant Swedish singer/songwriter, but I have problems really understanding some of her texts and therefore I have some problem writing this. Anyways, this is what you get from three and a half minute.

**Sol, vind och vatten* - Ted Gärdestad **(*Swedish, meaning Sun, Wind and Water)

The wind played over the fields and they could hear crickets playing and the ocean's waves hitting the shore.

"Don't," Draco giggled – though he would deny that he had been giggling even under the influence of Veritaserum.

Harry laughed and his quick fingers found all of Draco's ticklish places, the hook of his knees were very sensitive spots.

Draco caught Harry's hands and held him still. Harry let him, panting and lying half on top the other boy. Smile was still evident, but the laughter was gone. He leaned down and kissed the other boy and expected a push away, but instead got a hand twisted into his hair, pulling him closer.

**A/N:** Ted is one of Sweden's most famous singer/songwriters of all time. I think I speak for every Swede when I say that this song _is_ summer. I was trying to write what I was thinking about and at the same time get some kind of small plot into it. Not that easy.

**Larger than life – Backstreet boys  
><strong>Draco was more humiliated than he'd ever been before. How the hell could he let Pansy talk him into this?

"It's just one song," she had said and Draco had no idea how that had been a good thing.

One song was way too much.

He could hear the entire wizarding world cheering from behind the curtain. The Prophet would never let him live this down. The noise rose to a deafening level as he, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom entered the stage dressed as the Muggle boy band Backstreet Boys. Harry was AJ; Finnigan pretended to be Kevin; Longbottom, with his ridiculously long hair, was Howie; Ron Weasley was Brian, even though the singer didn't have that much red hair. Draco, of course, was the cutest and blondest of them all: Nick. Draco had insisted they'd use Polyjuice, but Granger had said it'd be funnier if they dressed up. Funnier, my arse! Draco had thought at the moment. In Polyjuice no-one would've recognized him.

As Potter, dressed in that cool outfit AJ wore, gave him a dazzling smile, Draco thought it may have been worth it.

**A/N:** Well, this one was hard. I don't know what the song's really about (love, I think) and quickly came up with this ridiculous idea. It was hard figuring out which HP-character I should use and who was going to play who of the BSB in such short amount of time, hence the not very suiting characters.

**Dirty little secret – Sarah McLachlan  
><strong>Draco reached for the bottle of expensive wine. He didn't care about a glass, but pulled out the cork with a flick of his wand and drank directly from the bottle. The taste was bittersweet. How the hell could he have fucked up this so royally?

He was starting to see the bottom of the bottle, but didn't feel better at all. His friendship with Harry – Potter, he told himself sternly – had been a disaster from beginning to end. The public had not taken well when they started hanging out. And on top off all, Draco had fallen in love with the other man. And he had told the wrong people, who had told Rita Skeeter and now everyone knew. Including Harry.

"Fuck," he breathed into the bottle.

A knock was heard on the door. Draco flicked his wand to unlock it, not uttering even a 'come in'. The door opened and the person he least wanted to see stepped inside.

"Is it true?" Harry asked as his green eyes set on Draco.

"What do you think, Potter?"

He saw a flicker of uncertainty in Harry's eyes, something that awaked his hope. Draco had always kept his lovers at bay, afraid of being hurt, but he knew, if Harry gave him the chance, Draco wouldn't put up that wall behind him and the other man.

"Yes, it's true," Draco said, raising his chin.

"Thank Merlin!" Harry breathed and a second later his lips were pressed against Draco's.

It was messy and sloppy and Draco was too drunk to make it good, but it was okay. They'd have plenty of more chances.

**A/N:** Finally a song I actually understand! The story didn't play out exactly like I thought it would though…

**Goodbye – Spice Girls  
><strong>Draco knew it was better this way. He could never be what Harry needed. Harry needed someone to love him and be honest with him. Draco did love him, but he could never go public with the other man. He would have to marry the right girl in the end, despite his own feelings. Harry would cry and beg him to stay, that he would be happy to be Draco's secret lover, but Draco knew better, he knew Harry needed better. Hell, Harry deserved better. It was time to say goodbye, no matter how much it hurt Draco to do so. Harry would come over Draco, Draco was sure of it, and find someone else, someone that could give him everything he'd ever wanted.

Draco rose from his office and went to Harry's flat to tell him he was going and he wouldn't be coming back. It was for Harry's own sake.

**A/N:** Funny thing about this is that you have to stick with what you write first. Halfway through I wanted to change it, but decided against it. Time pressure is a bitch.

**Again today – Brandi Carlile  
><strong>It was over. The last battle had finally been fought. Harry staggered as fatique, pain and sorrow filled him. He looked for someone to hang on to, someone who could pull him up, someone who could break his fall. No-one seemed to notice him. Ron and Hermione were hugging each other and Harry realized he was alone. He staggered and would have fallen to the ground, but a strong arm wound around his waist and he felt his face being pressed into a hard shoulder. Harry and the other person staggered and slowly descended to the hard stone floor, the other one still had his arms around Harry. Harry looked up to see who it was and his green eyes met steel grey.

"Well done, Potter," a familiar drawl said, but a small smile played on the lips and Harry merely leaned his head against Malfoy's shoulder again.

**A/N:** The first thirty seconds went by without me writing anything, I couldn't remember what the song was about. Finally focused on the line "who's gonna break my fall" and went with it.

**Running away – Kina Grannis**

Draco knew he shouldn't be doing this, knowing he should turn around, but he couldn't. He couldn't see the look in the green eyes, whatever feeling it might reflect. Potter had saved his life. He had fucking went back into a room filled with magical, deathly fire. Draco wouldn't have done it, not for anyone. But Potter had returned for him. Draco didn't want to see the look in the green eyes, he was afraid to see the same hatred as always, but he was even more afraid to see a desire matching his own. So he ran away. He would have to deal with this later, he thought as he ran with Greg right behind him, but not now. Now he would focus on surviving and praying that Potter did the same even if he never got to see the other boy again.

**A/N:** Kina is new in my collection and I had no idea what the song was really about so I focused on the title.

**Song for you – Rythem**

A slow song playing in the stereo as Harry stepped out of the fire place. The language was Japanese, he thought. On the couch lay a long figure sprawled, blond hair splayed over the pillow and one hand hanging of the edge. Harry walked over and removed the book that lay on the other man's chest. He marked the place and put the book on the side table. A pair of grey eyes opened.

"You're home," was stated.

"Sorry, I woke you up."

"It's okay."

A hand tangled into Harry's hair to pull him in for a slow kiss.

"Missed you," Draco said and Harry smiled into the kiss.

**A/N:** I honestly have no idea at all what the song's about. It's kind of slow so I just went with the feeling I got.

**Jag ska sakna dig imorgon* - Melissa Horn **(*Swedish, meaning I'll miss you tomorrow)

Draco knew he shouldn't react the way he did when he saw the face on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He shouldn't have been surprised, but the green eyes bore into his. He remembered the feeling of those lips against his. It had been good, he admitted. Good and messy.

It had been over for over a year, but Potter was everywhere all the time. Draco didn't know if he missed him. He missed the sex, though. Sex had been great, but the rest, the discussions and the fights and being nice to Weasley and Granger… No, it hadn't been worth it. Besides, Blaise gave him great sex, too. Without it being more than that.

**A/N:** I didn't wish to write this. I don't want Draco and Harry being content with not being together, but the song said I should write this, so I did.

I knew I was in for a big challenge when I took my whole library on Spotify and put it on shuffle. The reason I even have BSB and Spice Girls is because I have a list called "90's" which is filled with hits from the nineties. I do not listen to those two bands regularly; I just felt the need to explain those two...

I thought this was both fun and challenging and I think I'll return to do this challenge again some day.


End file.
